<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>chakra by melonpaan</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29585031">chakra</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/melonpaan/pseuds/melonpaan'>melonpaan</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>the monk and her grasshopper [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII (Video Game 1997), Final Fantasy VII Remake (Video Game 2020)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>AU, Established Relationship, F/M, and now they're sex ninjas or something, discord made me do it, it's just smut</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 00:27:06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>700</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29585031</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/melonpaan/pseuds/melonpaan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Lockhart Dojo AU. Zack's a fast learner. (But Tifa's always faster.)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Zack Fair/Tifa Lockhart</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>the monk and her grasshopper [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2173566</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>chakra</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>She’s rubbing down his neck, strong but delicate fingers kneading deep into fatigued muscles and stubborn knots. Rubbing down his arms and his spine, working away all the aches and pains from the day that, to be fair, she inflicted with a ruthless workout regimine earlier in the day. Rubbing—herself wet and slick and hot against the small of his back, desperate and frantic and losing all control, hands giving up completely to splay against his shoulder blades, nails digging deep into his skin. And Zack—loves that she’s enjoying herself, sure, but he still wants his massage. </p><p>“My ten minutes aren’t up,” he says cheerfully, and Tifa responds by dipping her body low to press every glorious inch of her naked skin against his, steel abs and soft breasts and perky nipples and all, catches the shell of his ear between her teeth and pants, “If you wa-ah-ah-ant a massage maybe sto—p,” moans breathy and delicious, “<i>fucking</i> me with your chakra.” </p><p>“So much for discipline.” But he doesn’t stop, feeds his energy straight into her pussy, pulsing against her walls, pushing wider and fuller and deeper while still guiding frenetic little sparks along every dripping fold, vibrating tightly against her swollen clit. </p><p>“<i>Discipline</i> didn’t train me for th-this,” she grits between clenched teeth and he can feel her trying so hard to regain control, trying in vain to resist her catastrophic orgasm. But he’s got energy to spare and he’s learned from the best so he recedes at once until she’s whimpering in displeasure before slamming fully back into her with everything he’s got and she screams and pulls at his hair and fuck does that feel good. So he does it again and again and she arches her body off his back, tugs his hair so hard his head bucks with her. </p><p>He catches his breath and chuckles, “It’s cause you were boring before me.” </p><p>“<i>Excuse me</i>?” Oops, her words are suddenly too sharp and sensible, ready to derail his grand scheme of getting her off so completely and incoherently screaming his name. He sends some more of himself to roll over her nipples, and she gasps anew at the sensation. Damn, he really wants to see her face. </p><p>“Okay, not boring, just not creative.” She tugs at his scalp and he hisses in pleasure. “I mean, all that power, and looking like you do? Do you know what I would do if I had your body all to myself?” </p><p>“You doooo, it’s all <i>yooours</i>,” she whines breathily, just on the verge of coming, and damn, she’s good, his erection grows painfully tight against the tatami mat. “But I’m a fast learner.” His chin smacks against the floor as she releases his hair and her are palms suddenly flat on his back and, oh no, the feeling of her chakra sears through him, burns him up from the insides and aims straight for his dick which, oh my god, he knows this feeling, he chases this feeling every day of his life because nothing feels better than sliding into her when she’s wet and needy and wanting and clenching all around him and somehow the feeling, the intensity burns itself across every inch of his skin, the very fiber of his being, he chokes on it drowns in it relishes every quivering second until they’re both jumping off the edge. Tifa collapses onto his back with a content sigh, pressing messy, sweaty kisses into his shoulder. </p><p>“You <i>are</i> a fast learner,” Zack pants, thoroughly winded, wrecked and satisfied. He’s been practicing that move for months, and he’d maybe be more cut up about it if his girlfriend wasn’t so fucking sexy every time she one upped him. He rolls so she slides off his back and straight into his arms, pressing her full bodyweight against his chest. “But, dammit, I liked these pants.” </p><p>“So much for discipline,” Tifa giggles into his mouth and he’s so utterly charmed by her, so stupidly in love with her, would do anything for that smile. </p><p>The alarm goes off.</p><p>“Oh, does that mean it’s my ten minutes now?” </p><p>He brings her closer, kisses her dainty little nose. “You get thirty.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I just love them so much. /weeps</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>